<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if your love was all i had by Sapphic-Mia (JMoonrise)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451811">if your love was all i had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/Sapphic-Mia'>Sapphic-Mia (JMoonrise)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara has a rough day, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena takes care of what's hers, The fluffiest of the fluff, incredibly soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/Sapphic-Mia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is something that took Lena a while to learn about her. But once Lena knew her, fully knew her, alien and all, she realized that Kara was hurting too. She had been hurting for a long time. And Lena decided then if she could, she would lessen some of that pain. She would take it all away, shoulder the burden if she could. That’s what you do when you love someone. </p><p>“Shh love, it’s okay.” She presses her lips to Kara’s temple, trailing them down her face. “Shh, you’re okay.” <i> kiss </i> “It’s not your fault.” <i> kiss</i>. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if your love was all i had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The inspiration for this came from a reddit post about a girlfriend who washed her significant other's hair and took care of them. And I thought this would be perfect for Supercorp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She glances at the time, mentally patting herself on the back for finishing earlier than anticipated. She has tried to make a concentrated effort to leave work before eight in the evening, often succeeding with the occasional slip when she finds herself caught up in a new project.</p><p>She has a few last minute emails to send out before she can depart for home. Just the thought of going home has her lips curling into a soft, barely perceptible smile. Home is a word she is adjusting to, often associated with the desolate halls of the Luthor Mansion and the less than welcoming members of her family.</p><p>Now home represents more than a basic concept, it is a feeling of belonging, a place where she can take shelter from the world, and revel in being just Lena. Her last name disappears as soon as she walks through the door and that’s all she’s ever craved. Being a Luthor brings more trouble than advantages to her life, but finally there is a place where she is Lena and only Lena.</p><p>Lena types quickly, careful in her crafting of her responses, eager to leave the office until Monday. Fridays drag as she nears the end of her work day, her anticipation to disappear for a few days contributes to the slow crawl of her week.</p><p>She is on the last of her emails, fingers moving across the keyboard, end finally in sight after the longest week. Lena adores her job, appreciates and respects the responsibilities her last name and title as CEO carries, but it is no longer her whole life. It isn’t her sole purpose, the reason that she rolls out of bed every morning. Her job is just that, a job. A bit of a departure from the normal line of thinking for Luthors, but Lena would rather be remembered for other things outside of her business.</p><p>As she hits send on the final email, her phone vibrates, the buzz startling her. Her eyes light up as she picks up the device, except it isn’t the person she was expecting.</p><p>The text has her quickly shutting off her computer and collecting all of her belongs with haste. And then she rushes right out of the building, stepping in the car waiting for her. Her mind is racing as the car wades through evening traffic of National City. She taps her foot impatiently, desperate to reach her destination. The drive home is her least favorite time of day.</p><p>Twenty minutes later the car pulls up to a darkened residence and she sighs that she has arrived first. “Good night Michael,” she bade goodbye to her driver. “Have a good weekend and tell your wife hello.” She smiles and waves as he backs out of the driveway.</p><p>She fishes her key out of her purse, twisting it into the lock when she hears the familiar click. Warm vanilla washes over and the tension from her day, the week oozes out of her body. This is her safe place.</p><p>She slips out of her shoes, sighing happily as she wiggles her toes on the cool wood. “Hope, turn on the heat,” she commands as she sets her belongings down.</p><p>She wanders through the house, padding up the stairs to her bedroom. She bypasses the giant bed, heading straight for the ensuite. The tile is colder than the wood, but she ignores it as she moves to the tub, twisting the taps, dangling her fingers under the stream of water flowing from the spout, smiling when it is the perfect temperature. She pushes down the plug, and the tub quickly fills.</p><p>Lena picks up a few bottles, reading labels, mentally debating the merits of each before settling on the one that brings the most comfort. Bubbles form and the scent of lavender wafts off the water.</p><p>While the tub fills, she heads into the bedroom, turning down the bed, grabbing a pair of pjs and undergarments, setting them on the counter in the bathroom. She turns off the water, grinning when she hears the front door open. “Perfect timing,” she mumbles, wiping her wet hands on her pants.</p><p>At the base of the stairwell is her everything, her home, her love, the light of her life, the woman she loves more than anything.</p><p>Kara is subdued, slow in her movements as her feet slip out of her loafers, fingers clumsy as she unfastens her coat, and Lena’s heart aches with how haggard she looks. As she nears her, she spies the dried tear tracks on her face, the dark, puffy circles lining her eyes, and the despair hanging around her. Her shoulders sag as she removes the extra layers and Lena wants nothing more than to take care of her.</p><p>“Hi,” she says, keeping her voice low, injecting some sympathy into her greeting.</p><p>Kara glances up with despondent eyes. The blue is dimmer and glistening. Her lips tremble. Kara is doing her best to hide her emotions, but Lena knows her inside and out. She opens her arms and walks forward, pulling Kara into her embrace. She stands there holding the blonde, feeling her insides tear inside of her as Kara sobs into her shoulder. </p><p>“Shhh,” Lena murmurs, stroking her back. “It’s okay honey, let it all out.” She holds her tighter, wanting to absorb all of her pain, aware she can’t, but she will damn well try. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Lena pulls her up the stairs, ignoring Kara’s protests about dinner. “Let me take care of you,” she pleads and Kara acquiesces, putty in her hands, unable to resist. Their steps are light, but Lena feels the heaviness weighing on Kara. She leads her to the bathroom and Kara stares at her in awe when her eyes land on the prepared bath. </p><p>“Come on,” she starts undressing Kara, pulling her turtleneck over her head. Ordinarily the moment would be heated with heady desire, but this is purely about Kara and giving her comfort.</p><p>Her fingers trace lightly over the House of El crest. There was a time where she hated everything it represented and thought the worst of the girl who bore it. But things change. Feelings evolve and people grow. Kara and Lena grew and they forgave.</p><p>Lena shakes her head, a tiny smile adorning her face. “I still think it’s ridiculous you wear a camisole with your family crest because you don’t have to wear a suit under your clothes anymore.” The joke falls flat and doesn’t elicit the normal indignant snort from Kara. She sighs, removing the camisole, tossing it to the side. She leaves Kara in her bra for the moment, fumbling with the button on Kara’s pants. She finally gets it, sliding the zipper down, and then works the pants down Kara’s muscled legs. She plants a kiss on her inner thigh, light and airy, nothing behind it, except to show her love and support.</p><p>Kara steps out of her pants, foot flinging them halfway across the bathroom. Lena has grown used to Kara and her horrible habit of leaving her clothes strewn everywhere. She doesn’t comment on it today, just shakes her head fondly as she stands. Kara shuffles, fidgeting in nothing but her undergarments.</p><p>Lena gently pries her arms from around her waist, setting them at her sides as she removes Kara’s bra and panties. She drops them on the growing pile. “Get in the bath, it’ll make you feel better.” She moves to leave, Kara grabbing her wrist, eyes wide and full of worry. Lena smiles softly, giving her a reassuring look. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to change into something more comfortable.”</p><p>“Join me?”</p><p>“Not this time darling, this is for you.” Kara frowns. “I want to take care of you like you take care of me, now get in.” She shoos Kara to the tub, admiring her luscious backside. Just because there isn’t anything sexual about her motivations, doesn’t mean she can’t admire the fine craftsmanship.</p><p>She grabs a pair of leggings and one of Kara’s t-shirts that has since become hers. She changes and throws her hair into a loose bun.</p><p>Kara’s eyes are closed when she returns, but her face is creased with worry and despair. There’s something melancholic in the air as she approaches Kara. </p><p>Lena kneels by the tub, brushing wet strands off Kara’s face, fingers trailing lightly down Kara’s face. Kara’s eyelids flutter and bright blue peeks through the haziness clouding her eyes. “Hi beautiful,” Lena says, heart stuttering wildly in her chest. She has no idea some days how she got so lucky. Most people don’t ever have a love like this. And most people certainly can’t say they’re with a bonafide superhero.</p><p>Kara stays silent. Lena doesn’t mind. She strokes the soft skin of Kara’s cheeks. “I love you. Nothing could change that.”</p><p>Before Kara, she believed love to be fleeting. Anyone who loved her left her in the end. But then there was Kara. She was an anomaly. Lena silently questioned why someone as charming and kind as Kara would attach themselves to a Luthor. She expected her to leave and when she did, it wasn’t her choice. Lena sent her away.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And then she came back.</span></p><p>“I know,” Kara replies. “I love you too,” vulnerability colors her voice.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” her thumb continues to trace the bone structure of Kara’s face.</p><p>Kara’s face shutters and she averts her eyes. Her breath staccatos. “No, I’m not,” she says harshly, jaw clenching.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Lena whispers fiercely. She watches Kara struggle, her face an open book, several emotions flash across her face, and Lena feels the tiny cracks in her heart split open.</p><p>Lena drops the subject for <em>now</em>. She reaches over and grabs the pitcher. She fills it with warm water as Kara leans forward. She is careful as she pours it over Kara’s head, blonde tresses darkening instantly, almost appearing brown. She squirts some of the fruity smelling shampoo Kara uses into her hands, setting the bottle on the edge of the tub, lathering it in her hands before digging her fingers into Kara’s locks. She deeply massages her fingers into Kara’s scalp, suppressing her giggles when Kara starts purring from her ministrations. She is thorough as she kneads, covering every inch of Kara’s head.</p><p>Some of the tension evaporates from Kara’s shoulders as Lena works her over. She refills the pitcher and places a hand over Kara’s eyes as she drizzles water over her. It takes two pitchers to fully rinse out the suds.</p><p>Lena sets the pitcher down and grabs the strawberry scented conditioner Kara favors. She squeezes a healthy amount into her hands and works it through Kara’s hair. She starts at the ends as she combs it through Kara’s hair, gentle when she finds a knot.</p><p>Kara’s shoulders begin to shake and the sounds of muffled sobs reach Lena’s ears. She sets aside the comb, hand cupping Kara’s chin to turn her face. Her skin is splotchy and Lena reads the devastation plainly. The events of the day are catching up as she comes down from her adrenaline high with her body <em>finally</em> resting. Like Lena, Kara sometimes shoves away undesirable emotions, in her desire to remain positive and avoid her problems.</p><p>It is something that took Lena a while to learn about her. But once Lena knew her, fully knew her, alien and all, she realized that Kara was hurting too. She had been hurting for a long time. And Lena decided then if she could, she would lessen some of that pain. She would take it all away, shoulder the burden if she could. That’s what you do when you love someone.</p><p>“Shh love, it’s okay.” She presses her lips to Kara’s temple, trailing them down her face. “Shh, you’re okay.” <em>kiss </em>“It’s not your fault.” <em>kiss.</em></p><p>“I-I-I— it was so awful. The gas line explosion destroyed a whole city block.” There is a far away look in her eyes, and Lena is aware Kara is back there. “I was trying to help this family and I got the daughter first, but I wasn’t quick enough to save the parents,” she croaks, choked up. Lena presses her hand to Kara’s cheek, bringing her back to the present, bringing her back to Lena. “The daughter is six. She had that same haunted look I did. Her eyes were lifeless. She lost her whole world. I should’ve been faster, been better,” she cries, slapping the water.</p><p>Lena ignores the splash and her own drenched body as she gathers Kara into her arms. “You can’t save everyone, baby.” She doesn’t know what it feels like to be Kara or any of the heroes she associates with, to feel the weight of the world constantly pressing on their shoulders, to take the blame on themselves when things go wrong. “I know you think you’ve failed, but you didn’t. You probably saved countless lives and you can’t let the lives you didn’t save be a burden on your soul. You didn’t cause that main to blow. You saved their daughter, and I’m sure wherever those parents are, they’re extremely thankful.”</p><p>“It was like I was thirteen again,” Kara whimpers. Lena kisses Kara’s head. A tiny sound of pain escapes the blonde, piercing her heart. “She lost everything.”</p><p>And then it fully hits Lena. While about the little girl, it’s a reminder of Kara’s trauma. Kara rarely talks about the nightmares, the nights where Lena finds her sitting at the window, lost in the stranglehold of her memories.</p><p>“Hey,” Lena says. “You did your best. That’s all anyone can ask from you. You are enough.”</p><p>“Then why do I feel like this?” Kara cries.</p><p>“Because you’re a good person. You want to save everyone like you couldn’t save Krypton.” The words taste awful, but she needs to talk to her about this. “That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know it was going to happen and you didn’t ask your parents to save you, but they did. This wasn’t your fault either. You tried and sometimes that’s all we can do.”</p><p>“But I should be able to do more.”</p><p>“Maybe, but you have your limitations too.” She has seen Kara after she’s blown out her powers, soothed the weariness that crept into her bones, nursed the colds and kissed the bruises splattered across her body. “You’re good. You’re a hero.”</p><p>Tears spill down Kara’s cheeks as she chokes on her own sobs. Lena holds her close, whispering words of love and comfort, letting Kara know she’s there for her <em>always</em>.</p><p>Eventually Lena helps Kara wash the day off of her, running her fingers through Kara’s hair, and rinsing her off. She opens the towel when Kara steps out of the bath, patting her dry, and dressing her for bed.</p><p>She strokes the brush through wet hair, fingers dexterous as she braids the long, thick strands. Lena lightly presses her lips to the nape of Kara’s neck when she’s done. She changes her own attire, leaving her sopping clothes in a pile to be dealt with later before joining Kara in the bedroom.</p><p>They find each other in the middle, Kara crawling to her, burying herself in Lena. </p><p>Lena kisses the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries. She wraps Kara in her arms, promising to hold her all night.</p><p>“Oh wait, one last thing before we go to bed sweetheart.” Kara picks her head up, brows tightly knit together. Lena opens the drawer to her nightstand, digging out a velvet pouch. “I got your rings back from the jeweler.” Kara smiles sleepily and a little sheepish. “She was a bit curious. It is the third time this year we’ve had to take it to get cleaned. I told her you’re a little forgetful when you work.” Kara laughs, yawning widely. Lena slides the rings into place. “I love you so much darling.” She turns over Kara’s wrist, brushing her lips over the delicate skin, mouth trailing lightly over a line of blue.</p><p>“‘ove u too, Lena,” she mumbles. “Always. Thanks for taking care of me.”</p><p>“Anytime honey.” Lena always takes care of what’s hers. Lena sinks into bed, her legs tangled with Kara, their bodies so thoroughly entwined that she doesn’t know where Kara begins and she ends. Her fingers play with the ends of Kara’s braid, stilling as her body embraces the sweet delight of slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. </p><p>If you have any prompt ideas, my asks are open on <a href="https://sappho-mia.tumblr.com">
    <em>tumblr</em>. Or if you just want to talk.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>